


It's Steve's fault

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Double Drabble, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Danny always manages to get into these situations and always with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Steve's fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



> Written for alba17 as part of fandom_stocking. Unbeta'd. It's a little longer than a drabble, so ficlet?

"I hope you realize that Christmas was not supposed to be spent this way," said Danny glaring at his partner, Steve who sat across from him.

"Danny, cal-"

"NO! You don't get to tell me to calm down. I am supposed to be at home right now.."

"Our house," interjected Steve, quietly.

Danny stopped and glared "Technicality, Steven. The fact is that I am supposed to be home, baking Christmas cookies with Gracie. Remember Gracie? My wonderful daughter. But no, where am I?" ranted Danny.

Steve looked at Danny but did not say anything.

"I am sitting in a closed room at the Mall Security office!! All because, YOU assaulted Santa Claus! What the hell is the matter with you? What did that man, who spreads cheer and joy and deals with little children all day, ever do to you?!?" Danny stopped yelling and looked at Steve for an answer. While yelling at Steve, he walked around the small room.

Steve grinned but didn't reply, knowing that Danny would properly not like his answer.

After a few minutes pass, 2 mall security officers came into the room and thanked Steve for his help to apprehend a wanted drug dealer. After the thanks, Steve lead a stunned Danny back home. It was better to not answer and to let Danny figure it out himself.


End file.
